


But it's Better if You're Dynamite

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But It's Better If You Do, Dynamite, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, adore delano song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	

_ Now I'm of consenting age to  _ _   
_ _ Be forgetting you in a cabaret _

Danny stepped into the club where he knew Violet was performing. He had to see her. He couldn’t fight it anymore. 

She had been the topic of many arguments between him and his boyfriend. His boyfriend accusing him of harboring feelings for the season 7 winner. They were friends, of course. But when their last fight left him single, he realized his boyfriend was right   
_   
_ _ Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen  _ _   
_ __ May even ask my name

So, since she was performing in town, Danny went to see her. 

The host announced her, and she stepped on stage. Looking elegant in a long red gown. Which wouldn’t be on for much longer. 

Sultry eyes scanned the crowded audience, and landed on Danny. A smirk graced her lips, a plan forming in her head, and the music began.   
_   
_ _ As she sheds her skin on stage _ _   
_ _ I'm seated and sweating  _ _   
_ __ To a dance song on the club's P.A.

Danny didn’t recognize the song, but, watching Violet do what she did best, it didn’t matter. 

She didn’t take her eyes off of Danny as she unzipped her corset. Winking at him before throwing the garment in his direction.

This definitely, wasn’t just a friendly game.    
_   
_ _ The strip joint veteran sits two away _ _   
_ _ Smirking between dignified sips  _ _   
_ __ Of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri

A man at the bar raised his drink. Almost a ‘congradulations’ to what had just taken place.   
_   
_ _ And isn't this exactly where you'd like me _ _   
_ __ I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Violet was definitely trying to seduce him.   
_   
_ _ Praying for love in a lap dance _ _   
_ __ And paying in naivety

Violet dominated the stage. Making sure to keep her eyes locked with Danny as she revealed more of her perfect body. Her movements more teasing than her usual performances.    
_   
_ _ Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me _ _   
_ _ I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know _ _   
_ _ Praying for love in a lap dance  _ _   
_ __ And paying in naivety

All too soon, her number was over, and she gave Danny one last lingering look before disappearing backstage. Leaving him sitting in the audience with the biggest hard on of his life.    
_   
_ _ Oh, but I'm afraid that I _ _   
_ _ Well, I may have faked it and _ _   
_ __ I wouldn't be caught dead dead dead dead in this place

He followed her. Her corset still in his hands.

Clearly, Violet had already warned the security, as he walked past with no struggle.    
_   
_ _ Well I'm afraid that I _ _   
_ _ Well that's right _ _   
_ _ That I may have faked it and _ _   
_ __ I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

He stood in the doorway of her dressing room. Seeing her stood there in nothing but a pair of lacy black and red panties, thigh highs, and a pair of red fetish pumps. Her makeup still perfect on her face. The smile returned to her face.

“Like what you see?” She asked. “I thought you wouldn’t get the hint.” She beckoned him into the room, and took the corset from him. Throwing it to the side.

Suddenly, her lips were on his. They tasted like sin. And sin tasted like heaven to him.   
_   
_ _ And isn't this exactly where you'd like me _ _   
_ _ I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know _ _   
_ _ Praying for love in a lap dance  _ _   
_ __ And paying in naivety

The door clicked closed behind them. Hands were in hair. Lips were on necks. And soon enough they were naked together.   
  
“It’s about time you came around.” Violet’s voice was heavy in his ear.   
_   
_ _ Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me _ _   
_ __ I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

“Let’s get started. Shall we?”   
_   
_ _ Praying for love in a lap dance  _ _   
_ __ And paying in naivety

…

_ We're not supposed to be meeting like this _ _   
_ _ But when we get close I know we're gonna kiss _ _   
_ _ Can't keep my cool when I'm dancing with fire _ _   
_ __ Fire, fire

Danny had Violet pressed up against the wall. Her lithe frame warm against his skin. His blood was fire in his veins. 

He ground down against her, and a gasp spilled from her blood red lips.    
_   
_ _ Keep tryna dip but I'm fixed on your face _ _   
_ __ Thirsty for you in an animal way

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” He whispered.

“What are you waiting for then?” Violet asked. “Fuck me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”    
_   
_ _ How do you do what you do to me babe _ _   
_ _ Fire, fire _ _   
_ _ Woah _ _   
_ _ You're lookin like dynamite, dynamite _ _   
_ _ Woah _ _   
_ _ You're lookin like dynamite, dynamite _ _   
_ __ Dynamite

He knelt down before her, and slowly removed the tape from her tuck. Allowing her erection to spring free and a string of curses to fall from her mouth.   
_   
_ _ You got me runnin' I can't catch my breath _ _   
_ __ Watching you move got me actin' obsessed

“You know,” Danny said, kissing her inner thigh and causing her to shudder. “Watching you up there tonight, made me want you more than I already did.” He kissed her other thigh. “God you got me so fucking hard.” 

He took her member into his mouth, and the moans that poured from her mouth were Danny’s new favorite song.  _   
_ _ What's got to happen to get you undressed _ _   
_ __ You're fire, fire

He entered her slowly, allowing her to become used to the size of him. Once she was comfortable, he held her close to his chest as he took her. Her gasps and moans music to his ears.    
_   
_ _ It's gonna blow up in my face _ _   
_ __ But c'mon light me up anyway

Every touch was electricity. And the room became hot with passion. Danny couldn’t figure out where Violet ended and he started, but he didn’t care. It was ecstasy.    
_   
_ _ Sparks about to fly _ _   
_ _ I'm pushin' up tonight _ _   
_ __ Up tonight

Everything except Violet was a blur to Danny. All there was, was her and him in that moment.

“Don’t stop.” Violet begged. “Don’t ever stop.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Danny assured, biting down hard on her neck.   
_   
_ _ You're dynamite _ _   
_ __ You're dynamite, oh


End file.
